meatsleepfandomcom-20200213-history
Meatsleep (user)
right|150px Meatsleep (or simply Meat) is a YouTube account that joined the website on 28 March, 2014. The account has attracted the attention of thousands for uploading puzzling videos that need to be solved to be understood. Meat currently has 15 thousand subscribers as of December, 2015. Themes in many of their videos include cannibalism, warped images and audio, and stalking. Videos See also: List of Meatsleep videos and Meatsleep Purge of 2015 Meat has released a total of sixty-seven videos on his channel, but only twenty-seven videos were remaining on his channel by the time he purged the videos on his channel. The channel Meatsleep currently has fifteen videos released to the public. Theories Serial Killer theory The most popular theory about Meat is that the user is a serial killer, more specifically a cannibal, which is where the title came from. The user may also be a stalker or kidnapper, which is an apparent theme in many of their videos as well. ARG theory Many theories also suggest that Meat may just be an Alternate Reality Game, or ARG for short. An ARG is an interactive networked narrative that uses the real world as a platform and uses transmedia storytelling to deliver a story that may be altered by players' ideas or actions. There are many famous ARGs, including the YouTube account AlanTutorial, as well as the puzzles by Cicada 3301. This theory, however, is likely false, as Meat does not require the input of any people, but many people do participate in order to crack the many codes made by Meat. Art theory One theory suggests that Meatsleep may just be a misunderstood artist, possibly a film student working on a project. Similar to AlanTutorial, this could just be some form of performance art, trying to tell a story using cryptic messages and warped images. Nickum theory A woman named Jordyn Nickum was theorised to be the person behind the YouTube account. Her YouTube channel was a featured channel on Meat's YouTube account. She only uploaded one video, titled "Sick Puppy Crying For Help." The video was of a 6 week old chihuahua puppy named Bailey, which was sick with something Nickum would not state. Nickum set up a GoFundMe fundraiser to raise $500 for her dog to get medical attention. The fundraiser only raised $35 before being taken down, which led to the take down of the video and her YouTube account. She explained that she was getting harassed for supposedly swindling money from people, as well as having people ask about her connection with Meat, and some people calling her a "serial killer" in the comments. She, however, has denied this claim. Nickum expressed genuine fear that a "serial killer" is linked to her, and she explained she doesn't know who Meat is and has nothing to do with them. A friend of hers explained on Twitter that she is not involved with Meat and is afraid of the whole situation. Multiple Users theory A recent theory states that multiple people may be running the channel Meat. While there isn't much information to back this up, it is still believed by many. Locations in many of their videos are Japan and Canada, which backs this theory up. Reoccurring Themes Repeated themes in many of Meat's videos: *There are multiple references to Canada in many of the films *The phrase "Sewn Kin," an anagram for "new skin." *Meatsleep's titles and comments are often in different languages *Warped audio and/or footage (harsh editing) *Cannibalistic slang, such as "long pig" *Many cryptic/hidden messages, some visible in the videos, and some only visible through spectrogram. *Meatsleep is notorious for deleting videos, sometimes seconds after publication. *Pleonasm, the use of more words or parts of words than is necessary for clear expression *Jump scares. This is an effect that is rarely used, but jump scares have been seen in the videos "martober," "commencement," and "sallutujuq." *Meatsleep has often taken videos from other similar users and claimed them as their own. This mainly happened in the early stages of the channel, however. Facts Not much is really known about Meatsleep. However, what is known is: *Meat lives in Canada, as seen in the film "SUPPERTIME," which shows a newscast for Canada. They also have a video titled "jemesouviens," which is the motto of Quebec, Canada. *Meat is a woman, as confirmed by their official Facebook page, which is linked to the Meat YouTube account. Images Icon1.JPG|Cropped 1 Feral Hogs.jpg|2 Twitter icon.png|3 #Meatsleep's icon on YouTube #Raw image #Meatsleep's icon on Twitter